


Mutatees among the gifted

by TheBlazeCal



Series: WIP chaptered stories [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Au - alternative origin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Wade Wilson were found in a weapon X lab where Logan and Professor X went to free some mutants, Professor X decided that he would take these mutatees along and try and help them get a chance at building a new life again. The two cling to each other as they are outcasts even among the outcasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to integrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Miss-Bronte's fault! An other freaking multi chapter plot, I am mad at you!  
> ...Okay joking aside, when inspiration strikes under any form my head just forced me to write it, so here you all go, alternative origins for the boys, what could possibly go wrong?  
> As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated.

“…Wade…can I sleep in bed with you?”

He could hear the groaned sight as the shifting of the larger boy’s blanket started and he could see the blanket being lifted invitingly as soon as the older individual had pushed himself against the wall with his back.

Peter Parker happily slipped under those covers with his roommate, snuggling close to the scar covered body as he closed his eyes slowly again, feeling safer when the bigger boy wrapped his arms around his body.

“You should ask Baldy to help you with those nightmares…”  
“He says there are things I need to work through myself….”  
“I’ll keep you safe from those monsters baby boy…”

He woke up with a headache, someone was approaching their room and even though they had lived here for a month now, everything still felt like a threat, well everything except for Wade, which was ironic, since as soon as the door opened he had to move to pull Wade’s suddenly gun wielding hand down.

The older boy still fired the gun, shooting the person in the doorway in the knee due to the pull away from the person’s head. Wade’s other arm was still wrapped protectively around him as the person in the door cursed like a sailor.

“I am sorry Logan…”

Peter mumbled quickly, relieved that only the teacher with a healing factor came to wake them, so there never was any permanent damage. The man came closer to the bed and yanked the gun out of Wade’s hand in a frustrated manner.

“Where do you keep getting these weapons you psycho?!”

Peter tensed in Wade’s grip at the angry and annoyed sound of the teacher, making Wade hold him even tighter as he gave a glare at the man. He could feel the air around Wade stir ever so slightly before he had another gun in his hands, this one was pressed against Logan’s forehead.

“I have loads of guns ‘BUB’…”  
“Why you little killing machine I should…!”  
“Logan! Can’t you see he’s just protecting the boy because you’re scarring him….”

Peter could feel a soothing calm wash over him as the red headed woman used her powers, Wade relaxing as well when he felt Peter relax against him and the gun disappeared again as the angry, grumpy, but already healed teacher backed away again.

“Good morning boys, we’ll have to insist you eat with the other students today…”

He sighed and got dressed in the clothes they had provided him, putting on his baggy shirt and sweater as well as some jeans, while Wade dressed in some jeans he had already managed to tear, a red long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck and over that he even put a black hoody, with the hood pulled as far forward as he could without blocking his own vision.

“You really should stop shooting people Wade, it’s not going to help us fit in…”  
“We’re a couple of science experiments gone wrong, living between the new evolution of human kind Petey, we’re never going to fit in.”

The look he could see in Wade’s eyes in the shadow of his hood send shivers down his back, making Wade turn his head away when he noticed, mumbling an apology before slipping his hands in his pockets hesitantly, Peter could feel his body tense from the vibe coming from the only person here who was like him.

“I just…want us to be able to live a normal life, with friends, professor Xavier is looking for our families so we can go back home when we can control our powers… I miss my aunt…”  
“I know Petey I know you want to go home…”  
“Why don’t you want to go home Wade?”   
“No…. nooo I don’t want to go home…”

Peter hoped to get more information, but he didn’t pry, Wade would never hurt him, but when prying around Wade’s past, the young man would get rather violent and edgy, which wouldn’t be a good thing on their first day of forced integration.

Peter was worried about it, because so far there only contact had been with the professor, Doctor McCoy, Logan, Jean and Scott.  Contact that was still very wobbly, proof of that was this morning once again leading to Logan getting shot by Wade.

So he sucked in a breath when they both pushed open the cafeteria doors together, some heads turned, some whispering sounded and Peter Parker felt back in high school, except people weren’t staring at him, they were staring at Wade.


	2. Breakfast with bamfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast ends with a bamf

Peter dragged Wade along to an empty table in a corner after they collected their tray with breakfast. He smiled weakly at Wade who looked ready to shoot himself through the head in an attempt to disappear.

“Hey Wade it's fine, they're just surprised...”  
“I am glad no one is puking...”

Peter sighed and reached to touch his hand, squeezing it slightly as he tensed when he felt something in his head, making him shiver before the feeling withdrew and he could hear a cold snicker.

“Science experiments gone wrong, an ugly freak with so little brain there is nothing to see and a scared little boy who wants to go home to mommy, not even worth the dirt on our shoes...” the whispered mockery send a wave of snickering through the table where the kid with a pink undercut was sitting.

Peter could feel the air around Wade stir making him grasp Wade's hands so tightly he felt the bones crack under his grasp, but Wade didn't seem to notice as the terrifying rage filled his friend. Peter glanced at the table the teachers were sitting helplessly hoping Logan or anyone for the matter would notice.

A blue skinned man who was sitting next to Logan, who had small blue creatures sitting on the table near them, made eye contact with him. He smiled a knowing fanged smile and poked two of the little creatures, before Peter heard two 'bamfs' and he and Wade were sitting in the garden all of a sudden, the creatures he had seen popping up before them with their food trays.

Wade's anger faded like a balloon deflating, putting the food aside he touched the creature curiously, watching it as it stole one of his pancakes gobbling it up with a naughty grin. Peter chuckled slightly at that and took his own tray, offering his fruit to the creature feeling it sit down on his shoulder as it ate the fruit while he had his breakfast.

“You don't think I am dumb right Petey...”  
“Of course not Wade, I bet the pink haired brat just couldn't stand that he couldn't enter your mind.”  
“I don't believe you...”

Peter sighed and let his head rest against Wade's shoulder, putting his arms around Wade's arm tightly as he tried to sooth him, watching Wade use his free arm to eat a little before petting Pete's hair faintly.

Both of them nearly jumped when the blue skinned impish looking man appeared near them, holding his hands up as he saw Wade tense the man came closer, his expression soft and kind as he approached them Peter sat up in a relaxed manner, feeling Wade relax as well.

“Sorry about Quentin, he's....a special case...”  
“Thank you for getting us out of there...”  
“You're both very welcome for that Peter, I hope my little bamfs behaved properly?”  
“They are very sweet professor...”  
“Please just call me Kurt; I am not a professor in any way.”

Peter nodded, enjoying the German accent the had in his speech, he found it pleasant to listen to. Wade relaxed even more and even cracked a smile, getting up hesitantly he walked towards the man, looking at his appearance curiously.

Peter froze in shock as Wade slid of his own hood to get a better look without the shadow of the hood obstructing his vision. The blue skinned man simply smiled his fanged smile and watched Wade if he was disgusted by the scars as Scott and Logan had been he didn't let it show.

“Want to touch my ears Wade?”  
“No, I am fine, you stand out in a crowd like I do...”  
“Indeed I do, but mine doesn't hurt, unless someone pulls my tail...”  
“I don't feel it anymore...”  
“Well boys, if you both had breakfast I will take you both to study some mutant history, we'll get you both up to speed and soon you'll be able to join the classes with the other students.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, the terror attack happened here in Belgium and I just had so much stress and shit to deal with, I did the drabble days as a distraction and such, I am feeling better now and I'll be working on more of my WIPS again. So expect some fun shit


	3. Spiderblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long...  
> I just...  
> First the terror attack, then I got fired so I had to focus on job hunting and after that one of my friends got brutally murdered.  
> So I didn't forget, but I just... didn't have the spoons.  
> So thank you guys for your patience and your support for this story.

This was exactly like high school except there were things to study Peter had never even freaking herd of, science was different and more advanced as well and Peter couldn’t help but revel in it. 

As weeks went by Wade's healing factor seemed to evolve more and more,to a point where he seemed to be eating almost all the time to maintain his metabolism. Peter didn’t really feel any different, apart from preferring dark, silent, high places to escape the bustling of this unique school. 

Their integration in the classes had went quite smoothly once Wade met a few other people with physical unpleasant powers he seemed to feel less isolated, but both him and Peter never really stopped feeling like outcasts in all of this madness. 

However today was different for Peter, he was sitting near a boy named Bobby, Iceman he called himself and Peter could tell why, the air around the boy was cold, but no one else seemed bothered so he tried to ignore it, but halfway class he started nodding off. No, that wasn’t the feeling, it felt like his functions were shutting down. 

He slumped off his chair onto the ground, people’s initial response was to laugh, since they assumed he fell off due to falling asleep. But as within seconds it became obvious he wasn't really moving Wade was against him, pulling him close as he checked Peter’s slow pulse.

Peter managed to faintly press himself against Wade’s warm body, looking for the warmth instinctively. 

Peter slumped away in blackness before the teacher had even reached them, it took a while before the team decided to let Wade carry him to the medical bay while they called for Doctor McCoy.  Wade was edgy and aggressive the entire time Peter was out, never moving more than two steps away from Peter as they put him in a bed. As the adults placed heat pads and a warmth lamp in place to get Peter’s body temperature up. Wade was constantly checking them and rearranging them to get the heat everywhere.

“It’s like he is getting more and more characteristics of a tropical spider, like tarantulas. We were naive to think only Wade was developing further in his mutation.” 

Wade touched the now warmer hands of Peter, ignoring the adults as he focused on his slightly younger fellow experiment. He slid against Peter on the bed, pulling him closer protectively ignoring the protests of a few of the teachers, which got silenced by Doctor McCoy saying it was all right. 

When left alone like that Wade started dozing of under the heat, his arms protectively wrapped around Peter who still seemed to be breathing too slowly, at least that was Wade figured on his experience of Peter sleeping near him when he had nightmares.

The last thought racing through his mind as he started slipping into the haze of sleep was the realisation that Peter could not return to a normal life like this, part of him was happy about that.

 

Peter felt comfortable when he started coming to, the familiar feeling of Wade’s protective hold made him feel pleasant, but the bright red shine in his still closed eyes were uncomfortable. He wanted it to be dark, it feels safer and calmer when it is dark, so he buried his face in Wade's chest to block more light.

“Good morning Peter, glad to see you are coming to,” the familiar voice of doctor McCoy made Peter’s eyes snap open as he instantly remembered the feeling he had had in class, only to wake up in the school's infirmary or lab depending how you look at it.

“I...fainted?”

“Hibernation would be more appropriate, you’re cold blooded…”

“No… no, you gotta help me doc… please.” 

He scrambled out from under Wade who snapped awake startled at that, instantly grasping Peter to protect him from whatever had freaked him out, but that was not counting in how upset Peter was since his shocked headbutt was followed by a sickening crack, which made everyone involved freeze.

Wade moved his hand to check his rapidly healing yaw while Peter turned to him nearly in slow motion at horrified expression on his face as he grasped that he had done that. It was doctor McCoy that spoke first, but his words didn’t ease Peter one bit.

“Young mutants have accidents like that all the time Peter, it's okay, we just have to figure this out together. So you can live peacefully.”

“I just want to be a normal kid again…” 


End file.
